What could One Piece be?
by Jijy King Of Cat
Summary: What is One Piece? People wonders. These are the lists of what One Piece could be and why or what might happen next after the Mugiwara crews found One Piece. Leave comments to spread your ideas what One Piece could be! This story contains the biggest SPOILER of all if our theory is correct!
1. Writer's Introduction :)

Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, everyone. This page is just writing for fun and please don't mind about my horrible grammar, really sorry. Okay, so people who watch One Piece, I guess I can say everyone that watch One Piece wonder about "What is One Piece." Many of us did came up with different ideas of what is One Piece or what One Piece could be, and I am one of them. Please comments what you guys think of my stories and please comment on what other options One Piece could be. Some comments that I agreed with will be shared and announced in one of the next chapters written by me! So every of your comments will surely be notice!

Some of the chapters, or ideas I wrote about may be taken from somewhere in the internet so some of them may sounds familiar. I will try coming up with new and unique ideas about this. And I suggest you guys should take part in this too. If you want, you can even write your whole story about why you think One Piece could be something you are thinking. If this is really getting well, I will try to publish one story or one idea every week or two, depends, because my school is still on going and you know, I got works to do as well.

Lastly, please comment what you think about the story or some ideas I had written and suggest! Suggest, suggest, suggest. I will surely reply to your comments and will try to improve on some points you guys asked me too. Alsooo, please follow either me, or my story to keep updating on my ideasssssssss Thank youuuu!1 Love you guysssssssssssssssss!


	2. A Note

What if One Piece is just a note? A note from Gol D. Roger, saying about something like:

* * *

Dear the next Pirate King,

I am Gol D. Roger, writing this when our journey in the Grand Land had finished. Being pirates, is so much fun, having nakamas, crews, friends, and people accompanying us everywhere. We drink, we party, we enjoy. Being pirates is not as bad as most of us think. I had decided, once I reached Logue Town and once I had been arrested, I should be able to tell the world about One Piece, the name of this 'treasure'. Well, there's really some treasure on Raftel, over here, but the real 'One Piece', is just this note.

See this, this whole word, there's mainly two types of pirates. Pirates in my means are those who enjoy their trips, their journeys, around the world, discovering different kinds of treasures, different types of people, and your new views of the world. But there is still this type of pirates who only wants treasure. If the news of One Piece had been spread, I guess I would be able to start the Great Pirate Era.

Now, once you had found my One Piece, get back to your homeland, and become the next Pirate King. It's absolutely up to you if you want to tell everyone about One Piece. It's not really my problem. And right now that you had already assembled this much of your crew, it's your choice what you would do next. Go around Grand Line again? Or resting at your base? Or sacrifice your life and start the new era?

One last choice, follow me, follow me to the_!

* * *

Something like that, lol. For the last sentence, I guess it can be like a message to start the new adventure. For example, maybe it's revealed that Gol D. Roger haven't die, and he is in another land, having another adventure. He may tell Luffy how did he faked his death and how to go to another land or another adventure he is taking. By writing this, Oda-sensei will be able to continue his series of One Piece. However, it is also possible that Oda-sensei would like to end his series.

For One Piece, being just a note is quite weird. But for One Piece, being treasure is even weirder. Like you can see that Luffy is not really interested in treasures, even though he looks happy when he found treasures, but he just want those treasures for buying meat. Am I right? And you can basically find treasure anywhere else, unless it's an extraordinary treasure that could be magical? I don't know. However, it's kind of hard imagining Luffy and others travelling for millions of episodes ended up reading a note from Gol D. Roger.

However, could you try imagining Luffy reading a note? Like a note? Seriously? And the other pirates won't be satisfied with the World's greatest treasure, One Piece, turning out as only a note.

OR, the message could be written on a Vivre card, to someone else, to start Luffy's new adventure, or maybe to Roger, as there is still no prove that Roger had die. Maybe the one that died in the face of Roger that day is not him? Maybe Roger had revived from his death? Maybe Roger did got arrested! Anything can happen, even Whitebeard can live until Luffy's days. However, Rayleigh had told Luffy that Roger gave up on Marines due to his incurable illness. Even so, Roger told Rayleigh, "I'm not gonna die, partner." Therefore, this could mean like Chopper and Dr. Hiluluk's case:

"When does a man die? When he is hit by a bullet? No! When he suffers a disease? No! When he ate a soup made out of a poisonous mushroom? No! A man dies when he is forgotten!"

So, this could mean that Roger is claiming he won't die unless his crews are still thinking about him. Also, he could mean he would not die from getting executed. But as shown, it had been so clear that Roger had died, even though no one had mentioned about his corpse or him after death.

Also, as Whitebeard had confirmed, "A grand battle will engulf the entire world" and "the world will be shaken to its core when One Piece is found", One Piece should not be just a note. Or he could mean One Piece as a note will make people argue over it, as everyone had wasted their lives finding One Piece, and it turned out to be just a note. People won't accept being lied on like so.

But anything can happen! Comment what you think One Piece is! Next week's topic is _"A Project"_


	3. A Project

Many people say that One Piece is a project, Project One Piece. A project to create the one and only sea, the sea that is perfect for sailing. Therefore, two things are needed to be done. Firstly, we will need to combine the four seas together then remove the main characteristic of Grand Line, the extreme weather of Grand Line and the no-wind-blowing Calm Belt.

It is possible to remove Grand Line's main characteristics, by destroying the places where all seas on Earth such as East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, South Blue, Grand Line, New World and Calm Belt meet. It is said that there are two places where all seas meet, which are Reverse Mountain, the entrance of Grand Line and either Mariejois or Fishman Island, this point haven't been confirmed yet.

And by destroying these two places, it will create an enormous whirlpool, as large amount of water from all four seas had met on the location where reverse mountain had used to be at. As a result, aquatic animals that used to live separately in the four seas will be dragged with the sea water and assemble at a spot.

Sounds familiar huh? Yep, this will result as All Blue, the legendary sea which Sanji is looking for.

* * *

There is also another theory saying that Joy Boy is actually the King of an ancient kingdom, which is not clear which region is it. As said, the process of destroying Reverse Mountain and Fishman Island must be done for completing the Project One Piece. Therefore, King Joy Boy had sent a message to the former princess of Fishman Island, Poseidon. She agreed, but she has one exchange with Joy Boy, which is that he need to evacuate her citizens to somewhere better than above water surface. Joy Boy promised and had started building the Noah Ark.

Joy Boy had finished building the Noah Ark not long before his kingdom had lost to the 20 oppositions in The Great War. He had unfortunately broke the promise. He had apologized Poseidon through Poneglype. However, he still promise that a day where fishman and human are able to live together under the sunlight will surely come.

In conclusion, the day of promise and prediction of Madam Shyarly means the same thing as Joy boy's promise.

On the day of promise, Luffy will start attacking but before that, Princess Shirahoshi will command the Sea Kings to evacuate fishmen to a safe place by using the Noah Ark. When this place is destroyed, All Blue will also form. Fishmen will later move to All Blue and will rebuild a new town below the Sunny Tree of Eve or the Sunlight Tree Eve.

On the same time, this will also be the end of World Government, as Mariejois, the important symbol of World Government had been destroyed together with the Fishman Island. Finally, Luffy will be able to win over the World Government.

* * *

I've found another blog writing about One Piece Theory in Thai, the blogger said that he found this theory on internet written in English so he did translated it into Thai, and now I am translating it back to English, lol. This theory is very interesting, and everything have connected.

Once upon a time, there was an enormous kingdom located on the Moon. This ancient kingdom' technology is far beyond what Earth can bear. This kingdom is the Birka. Birkans, including Enels, Ohm, and him people, have wings and they are the ones who creates robots and dials used on the Skypia. However, one day, once they ran out of resources, they had planned to evacuate to Earth. (In Skypia Arc, Enels had built a spacecraft to the Moon and was speaking about Fairy Verth.)

The plan of the spacecraft that is used for evacuating should be the plan that is with Tom, Franky's teacher. It should be able to fly up high, but will require a lot of energy. When the Birkans travelled to Earth, they did came in peace and were pleased to share their technology with human. Not long after, Earth then developed to a grateful kingdom. But the power had taken over human. A secret organization wanted to own the technology by themselves so they started the battle to usurp the technology.

The tussle turned out to be the world's greatest war. In the war, the Birkans had built three secret weapons to defend themselves. The three weapons are Pluton, Poseidon and Uranus. All three weapons have different abilities. Pluton is a defensive weapon, it make the underwater ground vibrates and explodes for forming lands and platforms as a shield to defend against enemies who attack from the water.

Poseidon is a supportive weapon, with the ability to control the sea kings as troops for fighting with human. Uranus is a destructive weapon, it could be a canon with cannonball created from the sand from the Moon, but have the same characteristic as sea water, but in solid form, for fighting against devil fruit users. The war had continued for hundreds of years. However, even though the Berkins already have the three weapons, they still lost to the human.

However, because of the war, Earth that uses to be a very developed place is completely destroyed. The new land formed by the act of Pluton had separated the only one sea into four parts, separated by red line, into different Blues. Poseidon adds the Calm Belt to the ocean. Calm Belt, a place where Sea Kings are prepared to be the defense for fighting with the human and not letting them pass the Grand Line.

While Uranus had sunk into the ocean. The cannonball had spread around the sea, but broken into small fragments, that's where the Kairoseki Stones or Sea Stones, stones that are used to disable the power of devil fruit, came from.

The Birkans who had survived from the war have been hiding from the hunt of secret organization by marrying human and descended the blood of D as their middle name which is a symbol of half-moon, or the Moon that is left with only half. While that, the secret organization that had killed almost all Birkans had seize the world and ruled it by the name of "World Government." They had recreated the history and make themselves look good as they did destroy every proof of guilt which they had done in the Void Century.

The Birkans who survived from the war had gathered for the last time at a secret base at the end of Grand Line, Raftel. They hid the last message 2that will answer everything in the Void Century through the ancient language that no one can read, hoping that one day one of the Birkans will discover it and helps them reveal the truth. (This is why Ohara got Buster Call.)

Hundreds of years had passed and no one had succeed doing so. The inheritance have been pasted on as story. The story have been pasted on as legend, the ancient legend that is called, "The Will of D". Also, on Raftel, there is still one more thing that is buried together with this last message. It's the last ancient weapon of the Birkans. It's a non-destructive weapon but it's a weapon that will make the land formed by Pluton go back to the sea per normal. When the time have come, the sea will become "All Blue" that Sanji dreamt about. When the time come, the four seas will rejoined and it will turn out as the origin of the Grand Treasure, One Piece, or the peace of Earth that is combined into one.

800 years later, a pirate named D had travelled t9 Raftel and discovered the truth of everything. But because of his incurable disease, resulting that he wouldn't have enough time to continue the Will of D. He knew that this power of this weapon that will results as One Piece cannot be done by only a few people. The pirate named D had decided to turn in to the Marines and had announced the Golden Period of Pirates at the center of the execution ceremony by the only one sentence that awake the legendary treasure of pirates:

 _"My treasure huh? If you want it, it's yours! So search for it! I left it all in that one place!"_

 _"ONE PIECE is real!"_

Next Chapter on _"ONE PIECE TIMELINE"_ Comment what YOU think One Piece is!


End file.
